When being operated on a road that has a plurality of travel lanes, some vehicles can identify which lane they are currently located in by detecting lane markers to the left side and the right side of the vehicle. For example, where a vehicle is in the rightmost lane, there will be a solid lane marker on the right side of the vehicle and a dashed lane marker on the left side of the vehicle. Based on this information, the vehicle would be able to determine that it is located in the rightmost lane of the road. However, if there are more than three lanes on a road, the vehicle cannot determine which lane it is located in when in any of the center lanes because there will be dashed lane markers on both the left and right side of the vehicle. Further, in some instances, there may be portions of a road in which lane markers are not present or cannot otherwise be detected. As a result, the vehicle would not be able to identify its current lane.